


Say Yes

by QuietDemise13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4th of July, F/M, Fireworks, I should really be doing homework right now, im sorry, this really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDemise13/pseuds/QuietDemise13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can feel Dave press a kiss onto the top of my head before lifting my chin and kissing my gently on the lips. That wakes me up, and I stare at him as he slowly pulls away. "Can't fall asleep yet… Look." He says, pointing up to the sky." A cute 4th of July DaveJade fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

Another loud bang rings through the night air shortly followed by smaller ones of the firework fading out. Colors fill the night sky making it seem like there are more stars than are really visible. Stars of blue and most of white and a few pinks and purples flash here and there. Their lights reflect on the lake in front of me as the water ripples blur their sparkles.

I smile to myself. This has to be my favorite holiday. Not because of the fireworks (Well, a little because of them) but because it's nice to know that people are so passionate about their country. Or at least some are… Others just want to blow some stuff up which is okay too.

I take my eyes off of the lake for a second and they land on a flash of red coming towards me. I start worrying until I remember that there is only one person in my town that wears the 'unholy color' of red. The townspeople have always been weird about that… Most of them wear black and white, but they all say that red is the color of the devil… But that's Dave's specialty. Being the outcast and freaking everybody out. I'm surprised they haven't harmed him in the middle of the night for wearing the devils color.

He comes up and sits next to me with a small peck on the cheek which makes me smile. "You enjoying the show?" He asks, staring up at the fireworks. I nod and lean my head on his chest as he puts an arm around my waist. More flashes of light fill the sky and I feel my eyes slowly start to droop closed as a warm breeze flows by. I can feel Dave press a kiss onto the top of my head before lifting my chin and kissing my gently on the lips. That wakes me up, and I stare at him as he slowly pulls away. "Can't fall asleep yet… Look." He says, pointing up to the sky. Another boom sounds through the night as another firework lights up the sky, but this one has a pattern.

My name.

It was a red firework and I watched as it faded out just for another one to flash, again.

'Will'

It's definitely Dave's doing, I can tell from the smirk on his face.

'You'

Another boom and most of the fireworks in the background begin to fade out.

'Marry'

I gasp.

'Me?'

He slips something onto my lap. A box with a beautiful ring inside that looks like vines wrapping around with emeralds at the end of each vine sparkling at me as another firework goes off. It's a blue this time.

'Say yes'

Dave chuckles, shaking his head and you suddenly know it was John setting off those fireworks. "Jade Harley, will you marry me?" He whispers. I look up at him from the gleaming ring that still sits in it's box on my lap. "Yes." I whisper. "Yes." I say again, louder. "Yes." He smiles at me before kissing me.

Once we finally break apart, he whispers a thank you to me, kissing me, again. The fireworks start again, but the only colors that are lit are the red and the green.

"I love you, Dave Strider." I whisper. "Always have and always will."

**Author's Note:**

> friend requested a DaveJade and here you go friend. (I do not own homestuck or these characters)


End file.
